vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solaris (Archie Comics)
Summary Solaris is the god of time, fire and light worshiped by the Kingdom of Soleanna. With an unknown origin, it has been speculated to be one of the Ixis Masterworks. While in the form of a small white flame, Soleanna initially attempted to harness Solaris' power in order to use its reality-bending powers but it separated the being into two others: Mephiles and Iblis. They were both sealed inside of Elise by the Duke of Soleanna, who gave his life in doing so. Ten years later, a plan by Mephiles freed him from his sealing and allowed him to rejoin Iblis to become Solaris once again. After being defeated by Sonic, Shadow and Silver in their super forms Sonic and Elise were sent back in time to days before the Solaris Project. From there, Elise blew out Solaris in its flame form and seemingly erased the god from existence, but it is possible that he survived by slipping through a crack in time. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Solaris Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Genderless, referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Deity, God of Time, Fire and Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Flight, Spaceflight, Black Hole Creation, Acausality (Type 3), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Non-Physical Interaction, Memory Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness (Can see across all of time and space), Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Speed Reduction, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Precognition (Scaled from Turbo Tails, who had bypassed Mogul's sixth sense. The Super Transformations run on Chaos Energy, which Eggman described as fundamentally unpredictable and chaotic in nature) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Was going to devour all of space-time within the Pre-Genesis Multiverse, which contains infinite universes) Speed: Immeasurable (Able to travel to different time periods by movement alone and maintains the same temporal omnipresence of his game version) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Having to be defeated in the past, present and future simultaneously makes him extremely hard to kill, and even then it's implied that failed to destroy him) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Genius. Mephiles (Who represents his intelligence) is a cunning genius who crafted a plan that spanned 200 years and revived Solaris. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Enerjak (Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)) Enerjak's Profile (True Enerjak was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Archie Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Void Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 2